


Up Above The Clouds and Down Below The Hell

by hanekawa



Category: Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Above The Clouds and Down Below The Hell

 

*

 _Takumi,_ he called, or at least tried to, because suddenly he felt his throat go dry and no sound came out. _Takumi, it’s alright. Just do it. Kill me._

But still no sound, and Takumi didn’t seem like he had heard either.

He closed his eyes. _Takumi…_

*

Sometimes, he dreamed.

He dreamed of a bright sunny day in summer, where there were so many laughs everywhere he went, people with bright colored clothes milling the streets, kids with candies in hands playing around, crowded festivals and carnivals, birds and bugs cheerfully chirping and flying around, and leaves slowly falling from the trees.

He dreamed of soft spoken words, low whispers, carefree laughs, cheerful smiles, sweet kisses, and an unfulfilled promise. He dreamed of holding hands, and intertwined fingers, and hugging someone close and closer and closer.

He blinked.

Now he found himself in a park somewhere with a wide and shiny-surfaced lake behind him and so many tall and huge trees standing proudly in front of him, surrounding the area. The wind blew softly, just enough for him to know it was there but not enough to make him stop sweating over the warm weather.

He looked around more closely, and this time he saw his parents sitting with a picnic basket near them. When they saw him looking at them, they waved their hands and he smiled at them and waved his hand back.

“Yuuji!” he turned, and he saw a smiling girl in a white dress holding a string that attached to a kite that soaring in the sky above waving at him with her other hand, beckoning him to come closer.

He knew he recognize the girl from some time in his life. He knew she once had been an important person to him back then. Chie. Her name was Chie.

He started running to her, but then a windy gush appeared and the kite flew off its string and fell to the lake, slowly disappearing. He ran to retrieve it instead, and when he finally got it after a little swimming, he turned to give the now ruined kite back to Chie. But the expression on her face made him paused in his track and his smile frozen.

Instead of looking upset or sad, she looked more pissed and angry, and cold. “I don’t want it anymore.” She said. “It is broken and ruined. Why do you have to pick up the pieces anyway? It’s useless! No one wants something that already broken and ugly-looking!”

He didn’t know what she was talking about. Was she talking about the ruined kite? He looked at it, and for him, the kite wasn’t that ruined and they could just fix it.

“But we could just fix it together,” He said.

“But I don’t want to. You’re the one who is holding it too tightly, while I had let it go, and I don’t want to have something to do with it anymore!”

She didn’t make any sense to him. He turned to the side to find his parents, but they were gone. When he looked back at Chie, she was already half disappearing too. “Everything changed, and you’re never supposed to be back.” She whispered, before disappearing completely.

Then he woke up. Alone, in his own bed in the apartment he shared with Kaidou and Yuka. He remembered everything, and realized that Chie wasn’t talking about the kite at all. She was talking about their relationship after his accident, and how he seemed to hang onto it dearly.

Come to think of it, he didn’t regret her death. Yes, he was sorry for having to kill her, but he never regretted her death.

And he wondered what kind of person he actually was.

He never liked this kind of dream, because it always reminded him of what he couldn’t have, and what he had already lost.

 

*

“Why? Yuuji, Why?”

Someone called him. Was it Takumi? He couldn’t know for sure. His sight was a little blurry. Why? Why what? Perhaps if he closed his eyes for a bit, it would be a little clearer?

He closed his eyes again, a bit slowly this time.

*

Some other times, he dreamed of different things.

He dreamed of the flowing water in the river, the rapidly falling colorful leaves and the brownish trees, the almost empty streets and people in hurried steps, and the wind that no longer shied away to blow freely. It was cold, really cold, just like a usual day in autumn, but he couldn’t seem to care.

He dreamed of a scowling face and occasional glares, the harsh words that were spoken without meaning to, the hidden smiles, the hesitant gestures, the straight forward honesty, and most of all, he dreamed of hesitant kisses and someone who shied away from comforting touches, and a broken promise—or more accurately, a promise that had been broken before it was even made.

He blinked, and now he found himself standing near the bank of the river with the glowing red and orange colored horizon painted the sky; a sign that the sun almost set. He looked around, and he saw a familiar looking bridge above him. He stared at it, because somehow the bridge reminded him of someone, although he couldn’t remember who. And he was also certain that the person must be someone important to him.

_Dunk. Dunk._

He turned around again, and this time he found a ball bouncing towards him. He caught it out of reflex.

“Hey,” A voice greeted him. He looked up to find an adorable little boy standing in front of him.

“Hallo, there.” He greeted back, smiling. “Is this yours?”

The boy furrowed his brows. “Do you see any other person here? No? Then I would say it’s quite obvious whose that ball is,” He retorted.

Yuuji gritted his teeth. A vein popped out in his forehead. But he still tried to smile to the boy. “What’s your name then? Care to tell me? Mine’s Yuuji. Kiba Yuuji.” He said sweetly in a sugary tone.

The boy’s furrow deepened. “Why should I tell you? I don’t owe you anything. And it’s not like I ask yours too. You just mentioned it to me.”

 _What a brat._ But the boy really reminded him of someone. That cockiness and snarky mouth and his rude attitude…

“Say, are you by any chance related to someone named Inui Takumi?” He asked in a friendly tone. _Please say no… because Takumi, if someone that related to you has really been that rude and antisocial since he’s that little, then you’re hopeless. Hopeless._

The boy crossed his arms in front of him and narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he was trying to look superior and intimidating, but it was obvious the boy seem a little nervous now. It was… cute.

“So what if I am?” He said. Demanded, really. “How do you know my name anyway?”

_Wait a second._

“…What?” He replied blankly, before it hit him. ”What?!” He shouted.

“…Geez, no need to shout.”

Yuuji just stared at the little cute thing that was the kid version of Takumi. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Takumi, you’re really that socially retarded since you’re kid? Suddenly he felt sorry for Takumi. No wander he was that rude when he grew up. It must be because no one lectured him about the simple thing called ‘Manners’.

“…hey,” The little Takumi stared at him.

Realizing he was still holding the ball, he quickly offered the ball back to the boy. “Oh, I’m sorry. Here’s your ball!”

Little Takumi sighed and looked away. “Oh, well. Just take it. It’s too late to take it back anyway,” He replied.

Yuuji frowned. “Why? What do you mean by that?”

He put his hands inside his jacket pockets. “No, it just…” he sighed again. “Forget it. I’m leaving.” He turned and started walking away.

“Wait! Hey!” Yuuji tried to run after him, but damn, the boy was fast. “Stop there, Takumi!” To his surprise, the boy did stop there. He stopped just a few meters behind him.

“Why did you suddenly stop?” He asked, amazed.

“Because you told me to.”

“…what?”

“Don’t you understand? Ever since you picked up that ball, I can’t be sure of anything again. You affected me.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked worriedly, for Takumi really didn’t make any sense to him.

“That ball is really, really important for me. It didn’t matter whether you got it by accident or not. The point is, you picked it up, and since then, you become a part of my life. And I don’t think I can get rid of you.” Now the boy sounded so sad.

“Takumi…”

“You can just leave me whenever you please, but I would never be able to leave you, even if you forced me to. That’s why it really hurt when you trust him more than me.”

“Him? Who?”

Takumi turned to face him and smiled. Until that moment, Yuuji never knew that a kid’s face could look so heartbroken. “The other Rider.”

 _The other Rider?_ Yuuji felt a headache coming his way. “Takumi, who exactly do you mean by that? Someone whom I trust more than you?” Because he was sure if he was asked, Takumi was the most important person to him. And that surely included trust, which meant Takumi was the first person Yuuji would trust before anyone else. Trust wasn’t something that Takumi would just give or accept for nothing.

But Takumi just smiled that rueful smile of his again, and somehow this only made Yuuji feel unsettled, because Takumi rarely smiled, for he seemed to be always scowling at something, and he sure as hell never looked that sad, that vulnerable. “Come find me. You’re the only one who can understand me. Please, Yuuji.”

Then from there, everything blackened into the background until he was the only one standing in the dark.

_Takumi._

When he woke up, he realized that—probably—little Takumi was talking about the time when Mari was dead, when Yuuji took Kusaka’s words for granted.

But the ball… What did the ball symbolize? Something that Takumi treasured… What was it? Was it something that he knew of?

To be honest, he never really understood this dream. He also never liked being left in the dark—figuratively or literally. And this really pissed him off, because of course he couldn’t just ask Takumi about it, since this was his dream and all that. Takumi would probably frown at him and call him delusional before advising him to just forget it and stop thinking too much.

And all that thinking really reminded him of one simple fact: he really missed Takumi. He still couldn’t understand why Takumi chose to live with Keitarou and Mari instead of with him and his kind. Not to mention there was also Kusaka there. Sometimes he really thought the Wolf-Orphenoch was actually a masochist.

All in all, this dream only made him want to see Takumi. Badly. Really, it was cruel to make someone dream about other people without being allowed to see said people when they woke up. Really, really cruel.

Oh, well. But everyone knew already that indeed, Fate was cruel sometimes.

*

He felt like drowning. It was hard to breathe, and his lungs felt like being squeezed from the inside. It hurt as hell.

 _Takumi, kill me._ He said. But again, his voice failed him. _You’re the only one who can do it. Stop me. Kill me. You’ve won. Takumi…_

_I can’t kill you. You’re also a human. I won’t kill human beings._

He only wanted it to be different, only wanted Orphenoch have their rights and not being discriminated by human. He never wished for anything else. But why did it turn out like this?

He closed his eyes, and wished it all to be over, wished for Takumi to finish him off.

But Takumi never did.

*

There was this particular dream also, where everyone was in it, but mostly it was about him and Takumi. This particular dream always painted in red, and he had never been able to digest its meaning. But he remembered there was this heated arguments between them, and they tried to solve it by fighting.

It was weird, because he had never fought Takumi in his Wolf-Orphenoch form. All their fights mostly consisted of Horse-Orphenoch vs. Faiz and once Faiz vs. Wolf-Orphenoch, but never Horse-Orphenoch vs. Wolf-Orphenoch. It was… thrilling, he might say.

Another weird thing about this dream was that he felt…desperate? And angry, apparently. He looked at Takumi again, and it seemed like Takumi was trying to tell him something, which he ignored for all he was worth. Why did he ignore him? As long as he remembered, he always tried to listen to Takumi, so why now?

“Kiba…” Takumi called ever so softly, and he got this look on his face that Yuuji couldn’t decipher. Yuuji also felt pain all over, while he had never felt physical pain in his previous dreams before.

Perhaps if he woke up, the pain would be gone?

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Takumi in Faiz advanced form. Or at least he was sure it was Takumi. But why was Takumi holding his sword? Oh, and the pain he had felt before also didn’t disappear, and mostly the pain centered on his belly, perhaps just below his chest. Was he still dreaming?

Then the scene shifted, and he found himself holding the King of Orphenoch from behind tightly, the pain from before still hadn’t disappeared, and if it was possible the pain even intensified.

Then it hit him.

He looked straight at Takumi again, and he felt more than saw the younger boy’s regretful gaze behind Faiz mask directed at him, wordlessly confirming his realization as the blue flame silently and slowly engulfed his body.

This time, he wasn’t dreaming at all.

*

Perhaps he should have closed his eyes again.

But Takumi was there, and he didn’t want to waste any seconds.

 _I’m sorry._ It went unsaid, and he just hoped Takumi get it.

He smiled. This was his end. Well, at least he could do something useful for a change, like bringing the King of Orphenoch to hell with him. It was his last thought before Faiz came down on them and everything burst into red flame.

_I’m sorry._

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
